Spending Time at Destiny island
by psycho neko-chan
Summary: Riku and Sora spend a night over at Destiny Island. Shonenai fluffyness.No, there will not be another chapter.


Warning: implied love between two males. Not too bad, though.

Rating:K+ It's just a fic full of fluff!

Pairing: Riku x Sora.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. No suing, please. Now, leave me to my madness!

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me! You can- ahh!" Sora shouted as he tripped over a rock. He and his friends were playing a friendly game of tag.

Titus grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Move, Sora! Riku's gonna tag you!"

"Thanks, Tidus."

"Ha! Too slow!" Sora immediately knew Riku was behind him and quickly dodged right, Riku's hand just barely missing his arm. Sora giggled as he ran the way he dodged, gaining ground between him and the tagger.

"What the? That was just luck!" Riku ran as fast as his body would allow and slowly made his way closer to his target.

Sora slowed down, thinking he was out of harm's way.

"Sora! You're gonna get tagged, ya!" Wakka yelled in advance, but to no avail. Riku tagged Sora's back, accidentally knocking him down in the process.

"Ow…Get off me, Riku…" Sora whimpered. The group of kids gathered around to see if they were okay.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Kairi. "You two play too rough!"

"No they don't. This is why we won't let girls play. You are such fragile creatures!" Tidus mocked. Kairi pointed to the two wrestling boys.

"But they asked me to play today!...Hey, cut that out!" Kairi tried to pull the two off each other, but stopped as she heard gradually growing laughter. Riku let go of Sora and they jumped up and dusted themselves off.

"Man, you guys are such clowns." She sighed. "Look, it's almost sunset. I've got to go home."

"Ya, me too."

"And me!" Tidus, Wakka and Kairi grabbed their belongings.

"Hey, aren't you guys going home, too?" Kairi asked as she noticed Sora and Riku were not getting ready to leave.

"No. Our moms are letting us stay at Destiny Island tonight. We're camping out." Sora said, proud that his overprotective mom finally let him stay the night. Riku had camped at the Island by himself a few times before and always asked if he wanted to join him. Sora always said he did, but his mom thought it too dangerous.

"That's pretty cool. Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kairi gave them a bright smile and headed for her rowboat at the dock.

"I can't believe your mom said you could stay." Riku said as he picked up his backpack. Sora mimicked him and followed the older one to the tree house where they would stay the night.

"She still doesn't think I'm old enough, but she trusts you. If I told her I'd stay here with anyone else, I wouldn't be allowed to go. We've hung out so much, it's like you're my older brother, y'know?" Sora gave his best friend a smile and Riku blushed a bit and looked down at the ground.

"I'm not that much older than you. Just a year."

"I know. But you act a lot older than you really are." Sora looked down shyly. "I look up to you."

"Okay, okay. Enough with the compliments." Riku laughed, secretly keeping those words close to his heart. He had been in love with the spiky brunette for a very long time. But, he kept his feelings a secret. He was afraid that Sora would not return his feelings and ultimately stop talking to him altogether. He could not let that happen, even if it meant Sora would never know how he truly felt.

It took a few minutes to get to the tree house, but as Riku and Sora climbed the ladder and entered the tiny shelter, Sora let out a startled cry.

"What is it?"

"Oh man! I left my sleeping bag at home! Now I have nothing to sleep on!" He smacked himself in the head. "God, I'm such a dunce!"

Riku just laughed at his childish stupidity. "Don't worry, Sora. If you'd like, you can share mine. I brought and extra blanket with me. I'll unzip it and spread it out then we can use the blanket to cover ourselves." Sora looked in a far corner and saw Riku's sleeping bag and other camping accessories already in the corner. Riku had dropped them off earlier that day.

"Really? Thanks!" Sora set his belongings down in the opposite corner, happy that he didn't have to sleep on the bare wood.

"Man, it's already getting dark out." Sora noticed, as he looked out the tree house's window.

"…That's funny. Those dark clouds weren't there before. Hey Riku, was it supposed to rain?" Riku moved toward the window and peeked outside.

"Hmm… that doesn't look too good. Maybe we should head home before that storm hits the island."

"…But I've wanted to do this for so long. Can't we just wait it out? I' mean, it would be different if we were in tents, but we're in a shelter." Sora blushed at his childishness.

"Well… I guess we can, if you'd like… but while we wait for the storm to arrive, would you like to play a card game?" Riku took a pack of cards out of his backpack and a battery powered lamp.

"Sure!"

A few hours had passed by as they played card game after card game. Go Fish, Spit, BS (which they found doesn't work too well with two people) and now they were playing Rummy.

Riku looked at his cards carefully. He had two Queens in his hand and there was a Queen in the draw line, but was it worth picking up five extra cards with it? Sora tapped his fingers on the wood floor, sighing as he waited for Riku to make a move. He was always impatient when it came to playing games.

"Make your move already!"

"Now, now. Patience is a virtue." Sora just sat there, pondering something.

"What's a virtue?" Riku's eyes left his cards and focused on Sora's expression. His head was cocked to the left and his eyes were big and full of confusion…He seriously had no clue. Riku laughed loudly, but quickly stopped when he heard something much louder.

"Thunder?" Sora asked, getting up and looking out the window. Sheets of rain poured over Destiny Island and bolts of lightning illuminated the ocean for only a brief second.

"That storm's pretty severe." Riku said as he pulled Sora away from the window.

"My mom's gonna flip!" Sora whined.

"Don't worry. You're with me, remember?" Riku flashed a bright smile at his best friend. Sora blushed and nodded.

They returned to where they sat before, the battery powered lamp giving off the only constant light in the room.

Sora looked at his cards and yawned.

Riku looked up at his friend. "Tired?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "A bit. What time is it?" Riku shook his head.

"I don't know. Forgot my watch." Another burst of light illuminated the room, and a loud clap of thunder followed soon after. Sora flinched at the sudden sound.

Riku chuckled. "You scared?" Sora glared at him.

"No, I just didn't expect it." Riku chuckled even more, Sora's face was priceless.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just… your face. It's so cute!" Sora blushed at the unexpected statement. He looked away, embarrassed.

Riku wished he hadn't said anything. 'Great, now I've made him feel uncomfortable.'

He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Hey, why don't we turn in for the night? It's getting kind of cold, anyway. We can keep warm that way." Sora nodded, feeling the presence of sleep overwhelming him. The rumble of thunder was making him sleepy.

Riku put the cards away and grabbed his sleeping bag, opening it and setting it up. In a far corner, Sora was changing into pajamas. Riku couldn't help but glance at the spiky haired brunette clumsily strip to his boxers and pull the cotton pants over his tiny bottom.

Sora looked really uncomfortable, Riku noted, as he tried to change as fast as he could. Riku stifled a laugh. He took off his shirt and stripped down to his boxers, letting Sora get under the covers before him.

Sora's back to him, Riku slid under the blanket and slowly moved closer to him. To his surprise, Sora inched closer to him as well. He smiled and turned over, wrapping an arm around Sora's waist. Sora gasped, but did not move away.

'Is it okay if I do this?" Riku asked, not taking any chances if the brunette felt uncomfortable. Sora hesitated, but nodded and even laid his hand over Riku's.

"See? I knew I could trust you. You'll keep me warm, won't you, Riku?"

Riku smiled. "Yes, Sora. Goodnight."

Sora yawned. "Goodnight." Riku reached and turned off the lamp. They lay there, Sora listening to the storm, Riku listening to the brunette's even breathing. When he was sure Sora was no longer awake, Riku kissed the back of his head lovingly.

"I love you, Sora." He whispered faintly, the sound of the thunder drowning his words.

The End.

This was just a cute oneshot. I've only written something this fluffy once, so I decided to write another one again. It was pretty cute, ne? I don't think I'll write another chapter, but I'm thinking of writing a whole other story about these two bishonen…I don't know. Let me know what you think, 'kay?


End file.
